


[Podfic] The Princess and the Pup

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, met as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofThe Princess and the Pupby VR_TrakowskiSummary:What if Jupiter and Caine met as children instead?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Princess and the Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127712) by [VR_Trakowski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski). 



> Music: _Inexorably_ by Zoe Boekbinder

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[link to stream]](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/0/items/ThePrincessAndThePup/The%20Princess%20and%20the%20Pup.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:32:20

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (30 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p2nagli9e4oyudd/The_Princess_and_the_Pup.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/d11vl2xs8hh63y8a4qd80vl0kand3dde)
  * **M4B Download (46 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n0z5444n6qz8pzp/The_Princess_and_the_Pup.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/cc4i4gk5g7006kj4ksyqaul7qf0kf6g6)




End file.
